Pain Is Only Fleeting
by Violent Words
Summary: With everything going on on-screen between Mike and Kevin, it filtered into their off-screen relationship. So when Mike does something drastic, will Kevin care?


I should probably make it clear I do not own Mike or Kevin - they own themselves, I'm merely the poor sucker who finds it amusing to make up stories with their characters...

Warning: Mentions of attempted suicide

* * *

><p><em>Half crying, Mike ran up from behind Kevin and started attacking him. He flung him into the corner, and glared down at him.<em>

_"I MADE YOU! I MADE YOU, RILEY!" He yelled desperately, dragging him upwards. But Kevin's foot caught his stomach. A lovers quarrel…He couldn't remember what he had done…Before he had a clue what was happening, he was thrown over the commentators table. He went running back stage, before Kevin could get his hands on him again._

_Not a single person realised he was crying his eyes out…_

* * *

><p>Mike cried into his pillows. He'd just lost HIS Kevin. The one nobody else was aloud to have. Lost him to the good guys of the roster. He felt like rubbish. Had he not loved Kevin enough? Had he somehow hurt Kevin? Not by memory…<p>

He was always taking Kevin places that Kevin mentioned he'd enjoy going to, and he always bought Kevin gifts…Even that suit he'd been wearing. He felt sick. He didn't feel like he was worth anything anymore. Not fully knowing what he was doing, Mike stumbled towards the bathroom, as his eyes locked on a photo of himself and Kevin, both dripping wet, and in a fountain of sorts, shirtless.

Mike was playfully pulling on Kevin's tie, as Kevin had turned in an attempt to run from him, laughing…

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it, Mike, I'm wet now!"<em>

_"Love, you were wet anyway!" Mike teased, sitting down on Kevin playfully, dropping his lips down to Kevin's jaw. Kevin gave a gentle moan, glad no one would recognise him here…Mike beamed and sat back up, and splashed Kevin, who spluttered._

_"Come catch me, Kevin!" He teased angelically, before tearing off around the fountain, making a failed attempt to climb up onto the second layer of it._

_Kevin grabbed him and swung him around, laughing happily and pressing his lips to Mike's. Mike kissed him back, lacing his fingers in the boys locks._

_Kevin pulled away slightly to whisper by Mike's ear._

_"you're it." He teased, taking off, cackling like a hyena, while Mike stood there for a second, before he nearly growled it._

_"Kevin Riley, you're DEAD!" He called, chasing after the laughing man, who was now struggling to get his shirt on…_

* * *

><p>Why did Kevin have to go like that? Cursing himself, he found a razor. He tried to tell himself no, not to do it, that Kevin would come back to him.<p>

But he couldn't convince himself that. Nobody had noticed he'd been hurt by what Kevin had done, nobody even noticed he'd been crying. Nobody cared about him.

Not his mum, not his dad…Not one of them gave a flying fuck about what was wrong with him. Snarling, he swiped with the razor, before gasping out loud.

That hurt more than he expected. But the blood was so beautiful...He had to keep going…Again…and again, and again.

"MIKE!" A voice yelled at him. By this point, Mike couldn't even see who was calling his name. He just knew he was on the ground, and he was going to die, miserably.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, and a voice screamed out for help. He was rocked gently, back and forth, someone was crying, and that was he could remember.

* * *

><p>He didn't think he'd be waking up.<p>

But somehow, he did. He wished he wouldn't - the darkness had been so kind to him, it had allowed him to forget everything. If he'd believed in God, he'd have thanked him for keeping things dark for as long as he could. He could hear some sort of commotion outside of his room.

"MR. RILEY!" A voice roared, but Mike could only hear muffled sounds. He strained his ears to get a better idea of what was going on.

"You may NOT be permitted to see Mr. Mizanin! Now, if you don't leave, I will have you escorted out of the building!"

"If you honestly paid enough attention to your patients, you'd know he's awake, and trying to hear us right now." He heard a slightly familiar voice say. It was all still muffled. He could hardly get a word of it. He'd gotten his own name, and that full sentence.

"And how do you know that?"

"He's been my boyfriend for the best part of a year, I know when he's awake or not…Mike, can you hear me? Tell this buffoon to let me in!"

_Kevin_

Mike's head screamed no at him, to not let Kevin in, but his heart over ran him, and he somehow pulled open his mouth to answer Kevin.

"Let him…in." Mike was surprised to find his proper voice was hoarse, and that his throat was hurting like all hell would. He tried to sit up, but a hand pressed down gently on his chest.

"No, stay down." A soft cooing voice told him, and he had to open his eyes. He had to see Kevin's face…

It was blurry around the outside, but the middle was mostly clear. His eyes found Kevin's, and saw they were red and puffy, and there were still tears falling down his face.

"Mike…Mike, please…I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" He could hear Kevin saying gently, before he heard words cried out at him.

"Mike, I love you! I always will! Please…say something, Mike, please?"

"Something." Mike managed to choke out, while the doctor ran a few tests on him. Kevin laughed through his tears, stroking Mike's face, until the doctor asked him to move. When Kevin went to obey, Mike grabbed onto him, shaking his head.

"NO!" He yelped, and the doctor scowled at Mike, but let Kevin stay with Mike. Mike's hand squeezed Kevin's the entire time, until the doctor told him he had to be careful when wrestling, or they could come back open once more. Mike nodded, as his eyes found Kevin once more.

Kevin looked a worse mess than Mike did. He was still crying, and was rocking himself side to side, as if trying to clear his head of something.

The doctor gave him a prescription, for pills of some sort, and informed him he had to speak to a psychiatrist twice a week.

When he left, Kevin's previously shut eyes opened, and he started yammering away to Mike about what had happened.

"Mike, I'm really so sorry! I just…I don't know what happened, it was like…It wasn't me out there, and I didn't even notice until I'd gotten backstage! The 'Alex Off' switch worked then, and I realised what I'd done and…" He whimpered. Mike listened carefully, shaking slightly. He felt weak from the blood loss…and slightly dizzy too, but that may have been Kevin's familiar scent washing over him.

"And when I got back, I tried calling you and everything, and when you didn't answer, I panicked and I came up, and you'd…you had cut yourself, and I…freaked out. I'm lucky I had Mason and Phil to call the ambulance up…" Kevin trailed off, shaking slightly, more tears falling out of his eyes, and collecting in his spare hand. Mike only then realised the slight burning in his arm.

"Stitches." Kevin informed him gently, sighing softly. "I'm so, so, sorry Mike, ple - "

"Kevin, shut up…and kiss me already." Mike pleaded with him. As Kevin obliged, Mike noticed something hanging around his neck.

When the younger pulled away, Mike's fingers carefully collected the familiar charm around Kevin's neck, and stroked it. It was in the shape of a single eye, and traced around the outside of it. There was an inscription.

_Pain Is Only Fleeting_

Mike smiled at him.

"You kept this?"

"It was all I had of you, since last week…that…and your t-shirt…you left it there." Kevin explained, darkening to a shade similar to the colour of badly mixed raspberry ice cream. "It smelt just like you…" He murmured, and Mike frowned gently at him.

"If you missed me that much, why didn't you come get me sooner?" He queried, and Kevin frowned down at his hands once more.

"John told me to stay away from you…"

"Cena?"

"No…Morrison. Said you didn't need to be hurt anymore…" Kevin barely whispered. "and he's right…I'm sorry, Mike, I shouldn't have come…" Kevin went to leave, and Mike panicked. His hand latched tightly onto Kevin's wrist, and when Kevin tried to move, he found he wasn't able to, due to the pressure on his wrist.

"You don't need me hurting you, Mike…"

"You'll only hurt me more by leaving, Kevin, please! I know what's good for me - and it's YOU. You are what's good for me, Kevin! That's just…Alex being ungrateful to Miz…Mike, me, I will always love the Kevin I knew when I selected him from Florida to learn my ways. I'm begging you, stay?" He pleaded with Kevin, who flinched meekly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kevin…I'm certain…"

Kevin was suddenly back, his lips locking against Mike's softly. Mike reciprocated, his arm wrapping around Kevin gently.

"I'm so sor - "

"Kevin Riley, you say you're sorry one more time, I'll put you in the hospital bed beside me!" Mike informed him. Kevin only smiled, as he climbed up behind Mike, who rested between his legs gently. Even when the nurse informed Kevin visiting hours were over, Kevin refused to leave, and Mike's insistence that he stayed didn't make things any easier.

They couldn't even convince the two to move, so Kevin could sleep in a chair beside Mike. When they tried to request it, Kevin's arms only wrapped around Mike tighter, and he shook his head like a stubborn eight year old boy.

When they gave up, Kevin pressed a kiss to Mike's forehead.

"Sleep, please? You're going to need it if you want to be well enough to fight by next week." He whispered to Mike, who rolled onto his stomach and snuggled against Kevin.

"If you promise I won't wake up, and you'll be gone."

"Never…" Kevin whispered, as Mike slipped into unconsciousness. Kevin sighed. He knew things would take a little while to patch up - they always did.

But it was always worth it afterwards. Because it just got better, and better, before the next bump in the road. And Kevin was willing to try and smooth the road out ahead. He was never going to let Mike go, no matter what they had _Alex _do to _Miz. _

It would never stop Kevin from trying.


End file.
